


that’s my hoodie

by penpark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Up, Sad Penelope, Soft bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpark/pseuds/penpark
Summary: penelope can’t stop mulling over josie saltzman.orpenelope and josie confront each other’s feelings in the quiet of the night.





	that’s my hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is unedited and short lol BUT we are being FED in ep 11 u guys POSIES STAY WINNING
> 
> ok thanks enjoy u guys

Josie had always been the taller one in the relationship. Her hoodies engulf Penelope, the sleeves stretching over her hands and make her feel small. 

 

Penelope lies on her bed now, alone. Her roommate is nowhere to be seen, probably sneaking into her boyfriend’s dorm for the third night in a row. Penelope exhales, closes her eyes, tries not to let her mind slip back to Josie. But it always does, in the end. 

 

She sits up against the headboard of the bed and breathes in the scent of Josie’s oversized grey Salvatore hoodie, one of the few things Penelope has left of her ex. Lately Penelope has been noticing the glances Josie shares with Hope, the longing looks Rafael gives her, and she can’t help but feel she has lost Josie. 

 

She knows now that breaking up with her was a mistake, that all she really wanted was a second of the attention Josie gave to Lizzie. All she really wanted was for Josie to stand up for herself once in a while, to actively reach for what she wanted.

 

And Penelope knows that Lizzie loves Josie more than anything, that Josie loves her back, that she should stop being so selfish. But she can’t help herself when it comes to Josie. She feels helpless with want, and she hates that nowadays the only way she can show it is through teasing, smug smirks and cruel remarks. It’s the only way she can get Josie’s attention, even if it’s negative. Even if she feels Josie hates her more and more everyday.

 

Sighing and grabbing her phone from her nightstand, Penelope desperately tries to free herself from these thoughts. She knows all she’s doing is torturing herself.

After three minutes of mindless scrolling on Instagram, she hears a knock on the door. She pulls out one earphone and focuses on the door, thinking it may just be her imagination.

 

“Pen?” She hears a soft mumble from the other side of the door.

 

Josie.

 

She tosses her phone and her earphones on the bed and without a second thought, opens the door. Josie stands there with a messy braid and an oversized shirt, looking magical even in the dim lighting emitting from Penelope’s room.

 

“Hey, Jojo. What happened? Are you okay?” Penelope asks, concern laced into her words. At this time of night, she doesn’t have any malice or snark in her words. Especially not for Josie.

 

“Nothing happened, I just… can I come in?” Josie replies quietly, her gaze lingering on the floor.

 

“Of course.” Penelope opens the door wider and steps to the side, shutting it behind Josie as she shuffles in and sits down on the bed.

 

“Sorry, I know it’s late,” Josie mumbles into Penelope’s hazel eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, I was still up anyways.” Penelope smiles gently and sits down next to Josie, careful not to get to close, to not cross the invisible line she assumed was still drawn thick.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Josie starts, hesitant, “about everything that’s been going on lately. Being buried alive, all the monsters that have tried to hurt us, having to… kill my own mother-“

“Josie..” Penelope doesn’t know what to say. Her heart swells in sadness, knowing how traumatic the past couple of days have been for everyone, but especially Josie.

“No, let me finish.”

Penelope stays quiet.

 

“And I’ve been thinking… why are you doing this to me? Why are we doing this to each other?” Josie sounds like she is about to cry, but shows no tears and stays firm, even if her voice is a whisper.

 

“I’m sorry.” Penelope musters. She desperately wants to place her hand on top of Josie’s and link their fingers together, but she’s not sure. She’s never sure with how to act around Josie these days. The waters have been blurred since their kiss on the siphoner’s birthday.

“Me too.” 

“Josie, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“No, you were right. About Lizzie. I mean, not always. But sometimes it feels like,” Josie fiddles with her fingers in her lap, “sometimes it  _ does _ feel like she disregards my feelings. I guess sometimes it is always about Lizzie. Not that I don’t love her, I just..”

 

“I know, I get it.” Penelope smiles warmly and Josie knows she understands, she always does.

 

“I… do you think we can try again, Jojo?” The raven hair girl whispers, her gaze darting between Josie’s eyes.

 

Josie nods, smiles, and leans in and kisses her softly. Penelope can’t but smile into the kiss as well, and she promises to herself that she won’t stuff up this time.

 

Josie pulls back after several seconds, much to Penelope’s dismay.

“That’s my hoodie.” She says amusedly, her hand resting on Penelope’s thigh.

“Yep.” Penelope grins.

Josie laughs, short and melodious, before placing her other hand back on Penelope’s cheek and kissing her again.

Penelope might diediedie from smiling so much.

  
  
  
  



End file.
